Intact corneal stroma is investigated by non-destructive diffraction methods, both before and after the biochemical extraction of certain components (glycosaminoglycans and glycoproteins). Diffraction data gives information about the packing of the collagen fibrils within the stroma, and about the molecular structure of the collagen fibrils themselves. Since corneal stroma is a weakly diffracting system, it is necessary to use the high-intensity X-ray source at the German synchrotron, Hamburg. We hope to show how the various components are arranged in normal cornea, and how this arrangement controls the physical-chemistry of the tissue, particularly the swelling properties of cornea and its transparency. We use as a control the non-transparent white of the eyeball, the sclera; this has a similar biochemical composition to cornea but has markedly different physical properties. We have obtained very good X-ray pictures at Hamburg, and have shown that there is a higher degree of order in intact cornea than is generally supposed. We have also calculated a Fourier synthesis for corneal collagen, for comparison with other collagens where data exits. This synthesis shows that corneal collagen has extra electron density at certain sites which may be involved with the arrangement of the glycosaminoglycan or glycoprotein components.